Gun Gale Online:Death Game
by Adelyn SAO
Summary: Based on the premise that Akihiko Kayaba was infatuated with fps games, not rpgs, Guns, knives and some swords, not only swords. So instead of the death game known as Sword Art Online, he created the death game known as Gun Gale Online, where the objective is not to clear the game of mobs, but clear the game of the other players. Rights to Reki kawahara. Except my OC, he's mine
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...First story I hope you all enjoy it as much as ive enjoyed writing it over the past couple of day. I got the idea of Gun Gale Online Death Game after reading fairy dance of death, which if you haven't read I recommend greatly even though the story has slowed in updating speed. In any case, this chapter isn't really a chapter, its just a simple preview of a combat scenario, whether its real and is the main character, or some irrelevant thing I wrote just because. Only I know. Butttt, I have some things to address before I letcha go.**

 **1\. This is indeed my first POSTED fanfic.**

 **2\. I NEED A HELPER, I am looking for someone to proof-read my stuff if they can. Im not perfect and I know that XD**

 **3\. Lastly, I WANT OC'S. Kirito, asuna, agil, ect will not be in this story at any point in. I may bring in sinon as she was in the ggo game originally, but shed only be a minor. I really want to base this off of OC'S not mainstream characters. If you don't send them in, I of course will just make them up on my own, no big deal.**

 **Anyway... I hope you all enjoy my sneak preview of the story, prologue will be up tomorrow.**

 **P.S if you really love SAO go to Its an amazing roleplay site where you can act as if you were in sao. I hope to see some of you** **there**

 **Rights to Reki Kawahara**

* * *

I vaulted over the broken wall stopping behind it as cover, normally the ground from the rough battlefield that was a sandy desert would have hurt my body, but this was different. I pulled back on the switch dropping my empty clip to the ground, hearing it shatter on impact with the ground. I put a new, fully loaded clip back into my trusty pistol giving me 12 new shots. I looked at my vitals seeing my stamina slowly rising the emptiness it had just been at. I looked at my health which had made its way back up to 75%.

I peeked over the wall seeing the group that had been chasing me, now slowly advancing in between a crouch and standing position. The group was rather large still, even after I had already taken out a large amount of them, and I was lucky the sandstorm had picked up making them unable to see me the last quarter mile we had gone. I thought quickly for a plan after sinking back down from my peeking position over the wall. By my estimations the group would be at me in 273 second. This gave me little time to move as they were in eye-sight range now even with the storm, and I had the drop on them now, so that was a negative. I peeked again quickly counting 17 men, lowering again I began thinking of another plan, with their numbers the chances of me surviving if I stood up now and fought were slim to none.

They all had machine guns that would rip through the wall after a minute and I only had 12 shots in a clip. It took me 3.2 seconds reload. And about 10 seconds to accurately get out all the shots in my clip. The numbers seemed alright on their own but that didn't factor in the chances of me getting hit while I was shooting, or them advancing and rushing me, not sitting back shooting the wall. Another plan was I could wait and jump as they weren't looking extensively when they passed walls or other cover areas. I could wait, jump at least two and eliminating twelve with my pistol. That left me with 3 alive still and me no back up plan yet. But it was the best plan I could derive, I pulled out my knife, holding it with the point down to the ground.

I closed my eyes breathing deeply, and slowly counting to 200. When I opened my eyes I could the first member of the group walking past on my right. My breathing and heart rate had slowed to almost nothing and my movements frozen, my eyes being the only moving body part aside from my heart that was slowly pumping. I heard the steps of two more to my right and glanced over seeing them, it appeared they had split around the wall. I focused on hearing and figured it was a 11-6 split, 11 on my right. This meant the last person was going to come from my right meaning that was where id make my move. After another 20 seconds I could see the final people walking just in front of the wall.

And then I made my move, jumping up turning my body 90 degrees to the group of 3 men, my hand shot out to the right, stabbing the closest in the back of the neck immediately killing him. The sound of his body exploding into polygons would notify the other of my presence so I wasted no time, flipping the knife so it was now pointed up, I jammed it into the next man shoulder blade, paralyzing his arm and not allowing him to shoot as he had turned around rather quickly. I cracked his neck hearing my knife that had been stuck in his shoulder clatter as it hit the ground. By this time the entire group knew where I was and they began firing. I wrestled the next guy pulling him in front of me like a hostage while pulling out my gun as shooting twice on the draw instantly killing two of the closest men. The group had no thought of mowing down their friend and his body was close to exploding, i managed to get off 4 more shots, each finding their targets heads taking them out, 6 shots 6 kills. I did a backflip backwards taking a bullet to my shoulder, and one to the arm dropping me to 50% as I rolled to my left behind the wall I had just used to hide.

They fired at the wall which I knew wouldn't last long, I had shot six and killed two more hand to hand, one more dying from the group leaving me with eight more to deal with. I reloaded my clip hearing the other shattering and seeing the 6 shots that were left being added to my loose ammo. I took a deep breath slowing my breathing back to nothing , before vaulting over the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, back again and I kept my promise, new chapter is up, the prologue and I hope you enjoy. Its somewhat long, but its not too bad as its only the prologue. Anywhoooo I cant promise that chapters will be put out this fast especially as they wont be this short. I will make sure I do it weekly guaranteed, but sometimes more if I can. I say weekly as im starting school back up next week, and I just moved so yeah that will be hard, anyway ill continue this for less important stuff at the bottom.** ****

I was watching, not a movie though, not a lecture, no I was watching the people in my class. I sat in the back like always it wasn't because I was hated or anything, no my reason is that of a rather un-normal boy, one who loves knowledge. But not just normal knowledge, no more like the knowledge of the people around me such as their personality, hobbies, and even in their lives. It was weird yes, but knowing people was an easy way to succeed in whatever you did, and I have grown well at doing so.

For instance, the girl in the front row, she had her eyes in a blank stare at the desk, her hand were clutched around some sort of jewelry, shaking. Many others in the room were staring at her worriedly ever minute or so, my guess is that a guess of course as I knew nothing about anyone in this school. She lost someone close to her, hence her blank stare and shaking, more specifically a grandparent of sorts as they tended to get jewelry for their grandkids more than any other family member or friend.

That was fairly easy though the boy next to her was watching the teacher rather intently, but there was a small glint in his eyes he did so. I looked around for clues as to why, and saw about 4 other kids staring back and forth from him and the teacher grinning ear to ear. "Well students that is all for today, you may start on your homework and could even finish by the end of class, meaning no work after school" The female teacher had said, I never learned her name it was only the second day I was at this new school after all.

The boys all watched as she took 3 steps to her desk and moved the chair so she could sit. She was lowering herself to sit in said chair when I bolted up saying rather loudly, but not a yell

"Wait, "

She stopped and stood up to her full height.

"What can I help you with matt"

The boys all looked confused until they looked at me with a glare, I walked over to her desk taking the opposite side of the chair,

"I ugh..need help with this problem, im confused on it, could you explain it to me again."

I put the paper on the desk, but I let it slip off getting caught by the wind.

"Whoops"

I say crouching down, I grab the paper, but as I bring it back up to the table I make my hand hit the chair from the bottom moving the chair, the tack that I saw on the middle of the chair falling off, and luckily to my way. I kicked it under the desk as if I was just shuffling my foot, the teacher never noticing. The next 10 minutes making up the rest of class, was taken by my teacher explaining how to create quadratic regressions on my graphic calculator.

The bell rang and all the kids got up and left the class room, off to lunch to eat, i got up from the chair I had pulled up to the desk as my teacher was helping me as we had just finished, and I of course had to act as if I never knew what I was doing in the first place which I had. It was a rather easy thing to do as long as you actually knew the few steps that were involved in doing so.

"Well thank you for showing me how to do that again, I was having trouble when you were showing the class but now I get it." I say to the teacher I still didn't know.

"Your welcome, if you need any help for anything, you can always ask." She replies before shuffling things around on her desk, making sure the papers are stacked well, putting a pencil in her cup of pencils and pens before looking back to me

"Well, you should probably get to lunch and eat before you don't have time" She says. I had only been waiting for her to dismiss me so I could go to lunch, but I wasn't really worried about time, I never ate school lunch and what I did bring was simple things that wouldn't take long to eat at all, chips or or other snacks for example

"Thanks, I hope you have a wonderful weekend and ill see you on Monday" I respond before leaving her class, I probably wouldn't see her as id bee too busy playing the new game that was coming out. The game was called gun gale online, and it was the first full dive, virtual reality game to ever be created. And better yet, it was an fps type game which had always been my favorite genre in video games, and I had experience with weapons in the real world making at all the better.

I got to the lunch room and sat down, taking out the tortilla chips and habanero salsa I had brought from home, I made my own salsa as the ones you could buy from the markets here were never hot enough but you could buy peppers so I made it myself. I sat at a table by myself of course; I hadn't made any friends in the two days I was here so that's what I had to do. I wasn't really that mad, or worried that I was alone, I was used to it living at a house where my only living partner was my older brother who was never home.

My older brother, he was 21 were I was 16. Our parents had died 2 years ago leaving us to fend for ourselves, well I could have gone up for adoption, but my brother didn't let that happen and he took me under his guardianship. I felt bad that he had done so as he wasn't able to go to college having to work full time to be able to support me and him, along with the house we lived in. I was indeed grateful however, and I knew I'd pay him back in any way I could. Usually this was me just doing the majority of the chores around the house which he said he was grateful for, but I hoped I could do something more in the future when I was capable.

"Hey kid" I heard, it was a rough voice that had aggression in its tone. I looked up to see the boy and his groupies, 5 in total and they all did not look very happy, the one I had first seen was indeed clearly the leader of the group as he spoke and was in front.

"Why'd you do it" The leader said again

"Whatever do you mean" I reply eating a chip with some salsa and talking in a rather emotionless tone, I knew exactly what he meant, but I truly had hoped before when I did it, that he didn't notice I had done. But to be fair it was the only logical reason that the teacher had never screamed in pain.

"You know exactly what I mean, you ruined our fun" He says again in his very aggressive tone putting his hand on the table leaning to look me in the eye. I had leaned over my salsa with my elbow on the table, one hand resting my head. I wasn't in the least worried about the group, so I didn't care to look at them, I simply grabbed another chip, and ate it before speaking.

"Look, if you're not here to try some of my delicious salsa, then I recommend you leave. I don't want trouble but I am not worried if you care to start some" I speak in a very simple tone, showing him I was serious, he of course did not notice, or did not care.

"Ha-ha, you're not worried, there are 5 of us and one of you, are you stupid" He said again, and yes I normally would be thought of as stupid for such a thought. But these kids were nothing more than school bad asses. They weren't nearly as the dangers I had faced in real life, nor in the beta for gun gale online. Yes I was in the beta for the game that was coming out, but we can talk about that later

"Not at all, your only egotistical jack asses now leave" I respond, not the greatest move to the lunch room that was now staring at us. I didn't look now, but I knew from looking before, and from yesterday that no teachers were present in the lunch room so the kids weren't worried.

"You got some major balls kid, I'll make sure to tell your parents while you're in the hospital" He says before quickly jabbing at me, a smirk on his face as he thought he would hit me, but he thought wrong. I threw my legs to the left over the bench as I leaned backwards, his fist passing over. My momentum carried me all the way around, 360 degrees to face the kid who was now falling forward from his missed punched. I kicked the back of his knee as I got up, making him collapse as I slammed his face into the seat, his face twisting 90degrees so his cheek was on the seat.

"I told you, and ill warn you now, leave before this gets worse" I say looking back at his friends, the boys nose was bleeding from the impact of the table and his face showed just how angry he was, and he was clearly not happy the color of his red face gave it away, tomato like to say the least. As I finished my warning I let the kid up pushing him to his friends, little did he know his knee was still incapable of holding up his body, but luckily his friends caught him before he face planted again. The boy got up slowly, using a friend as support. He looked at me, fir burning in his eyes from his new found hatred of me.

"Fine, but you better watch yourself in this school now kid" He says as he and his friends turn to leave. I grab a napkin I had gotten earlier and wiped up the blood that was on the seat. When it was cleaned I sat back down and went back to eating my chips as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey, are you alright" I hear, it was a feminine voice coming from my right, where the aisle was in the lunchroom. I turned to the voice that had spoken; the question itself was a rather stupid one to be plain. Am I alright, did you see what I just did to that kid. But as I looked at the girl, I didn't she looked fragile her hair was blonde but a very light, like cheesecake almost for example. She had sky blue eyes that pierced me as I looked and she had a worried look as if she actually cared. I looked away from her stare, back to my salsa which I had almost finished.

"I'm fine, you should probably ask that boy the same question"

"You mean zack, he got what he deserved. Anyway that's not what I meant. Your knew here right"

"Yeah, and it's probably not best for your social status to talk to me" I was confused by what she meant in that wasn't what she meant but I decided to just ignore it.

"My social status will be fine, can I sit" She says looking next to me.

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind that there was blood there before I cleaned it" My tone had never changed from that of an emotionless one

"You made him bleed" She says with a wow expression

"Yeah, sorry" I say, not really being sorry at all, it was the boy, or zack as I now knew him as, fault.

"Well, I don't mind, since you cleaned it at least. That was some pretty nice moves, no one ever stands up to zack, the last time someone did, zack sent them to the hospital" As the girl said this, I wanted to laugh so hard at that. The amount of effort that went into me destroying that kid was, barely anything. But I had training, were it came from I had never told people and I didn't plan on it.

"Thanks, it was easier than you think probably"

"Well, if you ever want to talk, or need help, just look for Lexi" The girl says as she gets up, the bell rings and I get up to leave. But as I do so I feel something in my pocket that hadn't been there before, when I pull it out it's a piece of ripped paper with numbers on it, 11 to be exact. How did she manage to get this in my pocket, I figured it was her phone number I didn't know whether id text her or not, definitely not today as today was for the game.

The rest of school went by rather smoothly, I wasn't getting stared at by many of the kids in school and I didn't see zack around and I figured he'd left, and whenever I did look at someone they looked away as if they were scared of me. I was fine with that mostly though I was used to it, and it was much easier than being sought out as a target for the drama.

I walked home after school as usual, I lived about 24 minutes away from school on foot which yes was a while but it wasn't bad, if I walked it was over an hour. So yes, I run its just over 4 miles so yeah it took a while. As I was running, my earbuds in I saw a car roll up next to the sidewalk and it slowed down and I could see the window rolling down. I stopped, the car stopped. I took out my earbuds and looked at the window, and a face popped out, the girl from before.

"Are you really running home" she asks, head resting on the window frame.

"Yeah, it's not that bad, and I've grown used to it" I say being completely honest, I had only ran for about 3 minutes as well so I wasn't out of breathe or sweating at all. Her head disappears for a second before the door pops open.

"Hop in, my mom will drive you home" I debated whether to do it, or not but the girl seemed nice enough and I could handle myself in any situation I needed to and I'm sure the girl knew that.

"Sure" The next 6 minutes were spent conversing with the girl was so nice, I had to explain where I lived and then it was mostly her speaking, I only spoke when it was needed such as when she asked a question, or just a part I thought I needed to intervene. Soon I was at my home though and I opened the door and began walking away after closing it, but I heard the window roll down as the car was pulling and I turned away to see Lexi making a "call me" sign to me.

I figured I would, but more likely it would be tomorrow as I would be busy tonight. I made it to my door and unlocked it walking inside; I flipped on the light switch and set my backpack down next to the door and went to fridge grabbing a drink. It was 3:30 and the game started at 4 so I only had 30 minutes to get on, but first I drank my drink and made a grilled cheese to eat. By the time I had finished I only had 5 minutes, and no way could I go in having to pee. So I looked around the living room, the house itself was small, the living room and kitchen were connected, with a hallway connecting the two rooms to two bedrooms. In the hallway was the only bathroom as well as a closet both small as well. I walked to the bathroom and did my thing before washing my hands and going to my bedroom. The clock that was showing on the home screen of my computer said it was 3:58.

I grabbed the helmet that was under my bed; having never unplugged it I grabbed the game in a box next to it. A small cartridge with a picture showing the game I was diving into, Gun Gale Online. I lie on my bed and put the game in the headgear before placing it on my head. I watched the clock showing the vitals of the headgear, battery life which was full, and time which was 4...oh crap I was lucky I didn't need to do all the patting down ad other stuff first timers would need to do.

 **"** **LINK START"**

 **S** **ooo you guys met the main character today of course matt, hes based off a person I know irl but of course a little different (matt kicks ass XD) and yeah I know its ironic, im going to a new school, he is as well. weird right, I didn't think about it until after I typed it. I still need those things I asked about first chapter if anyone cares enough to do so XD I hope you all enjoyed my prologue and I would love some reviews and maybe favorites? Criticism is allowed but preferably constructive. 3 Adelyn...out**


End file.
